


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by missy_fantasy0327



Series: Baomi Festive Oneshots [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327





	

“Trin, what time is your family coming?” 

“Uncle Buck is coming at 3, and everyone else is coming at 5.”

That gave the couple ample time to put the finishing touches on everything, since it was only 1:30. Their apartment was decorated with even more decorations that included tinsel, ribbons, snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, and a wreath on the door. As for cooking, Trinity was about 85% done with cooking. The only dishes that weren't done were the roasted chicken and glazed ham.

“How do I look?” Becky asked nervously 

“You look fine.” Trinity responded as she walked to her girlfriend “I don't like seeing my Becky bear getting all anxious.”

“I just wanna look good for ya family.”

“Becky, they saw you after the triple threat match at Mania. I'm 1000% sure you look better right now.”

“You always know how to boost my confidence.”

“That's what I'm here for. Help me with the rest of this stuff.”

For the next hour and a half, Trinity and Becky set the table, rearranged the furniture, and put everyone's gifts under the Christmas tree.

“Buck is outside.”

Trinity went downstairs, and came back with her uncle.

“Becky!”

“Bucky!”

The two hugged each other and caught up on what was going on in their lives.

“When are y'all gonna get married?”

“We've only been dating for 10 months.”

“Isn't that like two years when it comes to wrestlers?”

“Buck you gonna sit on our couch and breathe our air and not help us?”

“I'm getting up now Trin damn.”

For the next two hours Trinity, Becky, and Uncle Buck put the finishing touches on the Christmas dinner.

“Everybody is in the lobby. I’ll get them now.”

In 2 minutes, the rest of Trinity’s family arrived. They greeted Becky with hugs that would put Bayley to shame. 

“Why we all standing around? Let’s have some fun!” Trinity’s father shouted as he turned up the music

Various Christmas songs such as “This Christmas”, “All I Want For Christmas Is You”,  and “Silent Night”, played throughout the apartment while everyone caught up with each other. They all were happy with the progress they made during the year despite the setbacks. Even though Becky was conversing with everyone else, she couldn’t keep her mind or eyes off of the rum cake; and her distracted state didn’t go unchecked by Trinity either.

“Becky you could have cake AFTER dinner.”

Becky turned a shade of scarlet and looked down at the floor.

“The food is ready!” Trinity’s mother shouted 

Everyone got up and served themselves. Macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, and roasted chicken were a few of the array of dishes at the dinner. The conversations from earlier continued, along with jokes, and just all around enjoyment. Although Trinity and Becky were enjoying the festivities, they couldn’t avoid the serious questions that seemed to come from all directions.

“When are y’all gonna buy a house?”

“Are y’all gonna be wrestlers forever?”

“What happens if y’all go to different brands next year?”

“Do y’all get time to yourselves while being on the road?”

Both women answered the questions honestly, and in a manner with the right amount of attitude.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, and in no time the desserts were put out. Becky wasted no time taking a generous slice of the rum cake. She also took a slice of her own apple pie and the carrot cake that Trinity’s mother made.

“You’re taking cheat day to a whole new level huh?” Trinity asked in an amused tone

“I might as well!” Becky responded 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full of food.” Trinity said in a slightly annoyed tone

Becky nodded her head and continued to eat her desserts. As expected, she went back for seconds and thirds of the rum cake, and the carrot cake as well. After a while, everyone started to retreat to the living room to open up presents. Trinity’s parents were the first ones presented with their joint present from their daughter and her girlfriend- a 7 day, 6 night Caribbean cruise. They were beyond excited to see the gift and wasted no time thanking the two. Next came Uncle Buck’s gift, which was another collaborative one. He was shocked to see that he was given a vacation also. His was a 4 day, 3 night stay at a resort in Cancun. He gave them the most suffocating hug ever. The remainder of the night was spent with exchanging gifts and Christmas stories from the past. Before everyone knew it, it was 10:00. Trinity’s family members said their goodbyes and left the couple to enjoy themselves for the rest of the night.

“Finally some alone time.” Trinity said as she moved closer to her girlfriend on the couch

“Yeah this is great.” Becky uttered in an exhausted tone as she grabbed her stomach

“I’m guessing you had too much cake?” Trinity said as she walked to the cabinet to get the Alka-Seltzer 

“It tasted great, so I’m not complaining.”

“Drink this.”

“Thank you Nurse Trinity.”

In a few minutes, Becky felt better as she released a huge burp.

“Say excuse me.”

“Make me.”

Trinity rolled her eyes and made her way back to the couch. Her and Becky cuddled for a while before they decided to give each other their gifts.

“Ya wanna go first?”

“Sure Becky.”

Trinity got Becky’s gift from under the tree and gave it to her. She got anxious looking at her girlfriend unwrap the gift. She knew Becky would like it, but she was still having second thoughts about the gift.

“Trin I can’t believe that ya… OH MY FOOKIN GOD!” Becky screamed as she jumped off the couch

Trinity smiled as she saw how happy her girlfriend was with  her gift.

“How did ya get these? They weren’t sold out?”

“I actually got the last ones. Remember how mad you were when you found out they were sold out?”

“Yeah. I was cryin’ for like two days.”

“Well you could cry when you meet Pearl Jam.”

“I will. Trust me. I might just pass out as soon as I see Eddie Vedder.”

Trinity chuckled at her girlfriend’s comments,

“Don’t think I forgot about you.” Becky said as she got Trinity’s gift “I hope you like it.”

Now Becky was feeling anxious as she saw Trinity open up her gift.

“Becky!” Was all Trinity could say as she opened up the box to find a silver bracelet with her name on it

Becky bit her bottom lip as Trinity read the engraved words.

“February 9th 2016”

“There’s more Trin.”

Trinity’s smile grew even more as she recognized the words, “My love”, were written in Gaelic.

Both women just looked at each other before moving their faces closer.

“Hold up Trinity.”

Trinity looked confused as her girlfriend got something from a Target bag

“I almost forgot about this.” Becky said in a sly tone s she pulled out the mystery item

“A mistletoe?”

“Not just any mistletoe; a glow in the dark one!”

“You’re so corny.”

Becky laughed as she held the mistletoe above their heads

“Are we going to kiss or not?”

Trinity rolled her eyes as she moved closer to Becky, and before they knew it, they started to kiss. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. While they did enjoy it, they had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen.

“Merry Christmas Becky.”

“Merry Christmas Trinity.”


End file.
